


Je t'aime, pomme de terre

by jessie_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_pie/pseuds/jessie_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has dinner with the Winchesters and ponders some deep existential questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'aime, pomme de terre

**Author's Note:**

> (Supernatural is not the property of the author of this fic.)

"You are going to die young of cardiovascular disease," Sam insisted.  
"Yeah, and you'll die old of being _boring_ ," Dean shot back. "French fries are potatoes. They're a vegetable."  
"A vegetable so soaked in grease and salt it's lost any redeeming qualities it once had! Seriously, Dean, are you going to eat something even moderately healthy once in a while, or do you intend to be the first person in the twenty-first century to die of scurvy?"  
Castiel listened to the argument in mild confusion. It had been hashed out over five different Formica tables since he had started traveling with the brothers, and he had to admit they both had valid points. French fries, apparently, were made of potatoes. Once a potato, always a potato. Its nature stayed constant. Thus, French fries were a vegetable. But what Sam said about French fries made sense, too: they had become so corrupted by fat and sodium that they had ceased to be potatoes; they had lost their fundamental nature. The same thing happened to humans, too, when they became so corrupted by sin that they lost their humanity. Thus, French fries were demonic potatoes.  
"What'll it be, boys?" The waitress sashayed over to their table, her swaying hips caressed by a tight skirt.  
Sam and Dean broke off in mid-dispute, Dean to stare openly at the waitress and Sam to glare at his brother.  
"Excuse me," Castiel asked, "are French fries a vegetable?"  
The waitress's lips parted slightly. Most customers in the diner didn't care about that question, or had already worked out an answer for themselves.  
"Don't listen to him," Dean winked at the waitress, grinning. "He doesn't know much about French fries, but I know a _lot_ of French things."


End file.
